Impressive
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Laxus is the Master now, so it's everyone's job to impress him. Everyone. - One-shot.


The bar was dead and there was really no reason for the two of them to both be on shift.

That's what Kinana told Mirajane that late afternoon, the hour teetering on evening, as they both, mostly, sat idly by. It was the rush before S-Class and, well, most everyone was off attempting to impress the new master. A tall order, considering who he was.

Laxus sat there in his mostly empty hall, sipping at beer and giving glares to any who dared to still hang around, rather than snatch up one of the final jobs that were tacked up on the board. It would be the first time he got to do it. Pick and test those in the guild. His guild.

As those probably not very worthy worried over what it would mean, to be picked, those who were certain over being picked fretted over just what demented things Master Laxus might subject them. It was a frightening time, all around.

Except, of course, for those who already received the highest honor in the guild. Mirajane and Erza. The latter was off, anyways, as she had been for a month, on an S-Class job, while the former seemed somewhat bored, as she always did, when the hall was so empty.

"You'll have a chance," Lisanna told her with a grin as she set out with Elfman, "to have the house to yourself. And the hall, practically."

"You can finally scrap the gum off the bottom of the tables," her brother offered helpfully and they were both grinning because they were getting to go off, on a job usually out of their talent level, but to impress the new master? They'd smash it. Definitely. Well, hopefully.

There were benefits in what they were saying, of course. Having the Strauss house, her house, to herself, would be very nice. And when the hall was so empty, she wasn't rushing all about mindlessly and tiredly attempting to keep order in the chaotic setting. Meal times were relentless and, recently, as the cold set in, everyone was staying in doors more, drinking to keep warm.

But for a moment, there was a reprieve and she should enjoy it, the woman knew. Yes. A calm before the storm that was everyone returning, all at once, packing the hall in hopes of their names being called out above the others. Considering the conciseness of this list, there would inevitably be hurt feelings, sulking, and drunken bar fights late into the evening.

It was, to say the least, a busy time for her.

So she should be soaking up the peace currently being gifted to her.

Kinana explained as much as they both stood behind the bar together, the older woman sighing some as she wiped down the counter top. The younger was all smiles though as she insisted that, if one of them had to waste their day away up there, then she would gladly fall on the sword.

"You deserve some time off," Kinana offered gently and Mirajane returned her grin, but it was with a slight shake of her head as well.

"No, you go," the Takeover mage insisted. "Honestly, Kinana, you deserve the time off just as much as me. And surely there's something you wanna do? Tonight? Everyone I'd want to spend the time with is gone off on jobs."

"W-Well," she hummed as she thought, "I did want to get down to the mark and-"

"Then go. Right now." Mira was still all smiles. "I'll hold down the fort just fine."

She had without help, after all, for some time before she took Kinana on.

Mirajane was glad to see the younger woman go though. For more reason than one. And, as she finished with her wiping down of the bar, she only took her time then, to go around to the only three tables occupied, and refill drinks and check in. Make idle conversation.

It was the Master's table that she saved for last.

"You just send my workers away now, huh? Think you got that power? Mirajane?" He snorted as she filled his mug of ale back to the brim, foam forming a perfect bubble atop. "Without even speaking to me? Your master?"

"I'm the head of the bar staff, Laxus."

"Master," he corrected, "Laxus."

But she gave him a look as she bent over again, the table, feigning as if she were straightening some of the papers he had strewn about the table. Instead, her eyes were only on his and Laxus shifted uncomfortably as he got a new view down her dress.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable working your office? Master?" She raised an eyebrow. "If you'll allow me, since I would never dream of doing something without your permission, I'd like to close up early tonight."

"This early?"

"If you'll let me."

"Give it another hour. In case someone comes by looking for dinner." He stood then, taking his mug and now piled papers with him. "Bring me mine to my office after you finish up in here."

"Of course," she agreed with a grin at his fleeing back then, as the man headed to do as she'd suggested. "Master Laxus."

"Ya kickin' us out, Mirajane?" Cana complained with a slur, over where she was downing a barrel. There was no fear in her, about being picked for S-Class; there was no way Laxus wouldn't pick her. He wouldn't dare.

No way.

Showing out was for those who didn't have an in with the man.

And the Thunder Legion, still, because they'd show out no matter what. Even if all three became S-Class, they'd still challenge themselves constantly, to go above and beyond.

But not her. Not that year. She wanted to drink her days before the announcement away.

"Yes," Mira told her in no uncertain terms as there was a bit of a groan from those gathered about. "But...how about a free round? For everyone?"

That got a cheer and Mirajane grinned. It would teach the new master, anyways, for trying to talk down to her about permission and all that.

He was too busy, anyways, sitting around in his office, not considering deeply his picks for S-Class and who was impressing as of late, or even focusing on the paperwork before him. No. Laxus could only watch the clock and clench his jaw, annoyed he'd held out for another hour, because it was killing him, so much, the waiting.

It wasn't hunger. No. He'd drank his fair share for the day and it was suppressing, honestly, the majority of his appetite. No. His meal was far from his mind.

But time just seemed to be dripping by and he could only think about it, think about how long it was taking, when it would end, and he could stop pretending to care anything about the guild. How could you care about the guild? Or any of the things that went along with being it's master? When you knew what was coming soon enough? Soon enough, but still not nearly fast enough.

"Is everyone gone?"

"Uh-huh," Mirajane hummed as she came into his office, bearing a tray of food. Setting it down on the man's desk, she smiled brightly as his eyes didn't even fall to inspect what she'd brought. "Some not so happily, but we're all alone."

"And you did your...what do you do? To close up?"

"Well, tonight I scrapped some at the gum at the bottom of the tables and-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Fucking gross."

"You could always help. You know."

"The fuck I can. I'm the Master. Did you forget?"

"No."

She was humming too as, now just standing before his desk, she seemed to deflate a bit. The excitement wasn't brimming inside of her, like it was the man; rather, she was kind of tired and thankful, at least, for getting to escape the place so early. Unlike it would have been were it done Kinana's way, however, it was now, hopefully, with the accompaniment of the man before her. That was more than enough to produce satisfaction for Mirajane; it made the whole thing worth it, even. Still, a sigh of contentment was all that left her mouth, rather than the joyful sneer that consumed Laxus'.

"That was smart thinking, you know." He was standing, ignoring his food completely still, as he moved around the desk and over to the woman. "Get rid of Kinana, then get rid of all the patrons. Now it's just us. Me and the demon. Like is should be."

"Of course, Master."

"No more Master." He was before her now and, reaching out, his pushed her hair back, exposing her neck just enough for him to press a kiss there as he let out a slow breath. "Just Laxus."

"Dragon."

"That works too," he snickered as her head fell to rest on his shoulder as well. "It's a special time though. You know."

"I know."

"So much tot hink about and consider."

"It's stressful for me too."

"How?"

"No one's here. At all. The majority of my pay is from tips."

"I could solve that."

"Give me a raise?"

"You're my demon." He lifted his head and now his smirk seemed kind of smug. "How about ya quit working in this dump-"

"I mean, it's your guildhall now, so I probably wouldn't call it-"

"-and live with me, eh? I'll take good care of ya."

"Think I'll pass."

"Your loss." His eyes were still alight regardless. "My place has central air, heating, no annoying siblings that are still living at home because they're not as worthy as I am-"

"They're trying to impress you right now." Her tone changed then, as effortlessly as always. Still, she was sure to add, "Everyone is."

It would be her undoing though.

"Everyone, huh?" He snorted, first thinking of those losers that, at one time, he'd love to kick to the curb. The ones still being their typical bar fly selves, sitting around the guildhall and offering up nothing for their new leader. But then, his own tone changed and his smirk felt even more dickish. "Not everyone."

"Yes, everyone." Mira didn't catch it. "Elfman really wants another chance at-"

"The Scarlet bitch isn't impressing me."

"Excuse me?"

"And you," he kept up, rather than continue on down that path (it had no good outcome for him), "aren't impressing me."

"We're already S-Class."

"And?"

"And?" she challenged back, but Laxus was taking a step away from her then, back to his desk chair, which he fell into with an easy grin.

At her raised eyebrows, he only remarked, "I'm still your master."

"I thought you said no more master?"

"Just for a bit," he decided. With a toothy grin, he was sure to add, "Now impress me."

"Are you serious?" She even laughed some, Mria did, while he returned it with the same gleam in his eye he'd had since she joined him in the office. "Laxus?"

"Master."

"Dragon."

"Master. Right now."

"You're silly."

"You're not gonna get out of it. I'm Master." It was becoming easier and easier to declare himself that, in those days. "Impress me. Mirajane."

He felt so powerful and in control then that it was a huge blow to his ego when she started giggling into her palm.

"Hey," Laxus complained, eyes falling easily into a glare. "You're not supposed to laugh! We were having a moment."

"In your grandfather's office? Now that's gross."

"My," he grumbled, "office."

"Well, I'm not having sex here. Sorry."

So was he.

Still, Laxus scratched at his cheek as he grumbled, "Well...I did mention I have air condition, right?"

"It's cold out."

"Got heat too."

"But not that cold."

"Demon-"

"You know," she hummed then and, when she came over to him now, it was with shining blue eyes and an innocent expression, "I do have the house to myself. For the next few days. Since my siblings are out risking their lives to impress you. Master."

"Laxus," he corrected once more, but softer now as he considered. "We've never stayed at your house before."

"Well, someone else is always there."

And it was imperative that no one knew they were together. Neither were quite sure why, had never had a full conversation on it, but had long come to the conclusion, together, that it was just best if things stayed between the two of them.

So far, this was very much the case.

"No." He even shook his head. "It's 'cause you live in a dump."

Her expression and gaze changed. To one he had hoped to avoid that night.

"Uh, no. I don't."

"You sure?"

"Laxus-"

"Dragon." Getting to his feet, he grabbed his coat. "Did you forget?"

"Nope." She smiled to, once more, as he came to lay it over her shoulders. "I didn't."

"Should I be worried though?" he asked as they left that night, with her home the destination in mind. Mirajane had put some foil over his untouched dinner, knowing that he'd be hungry for it soon enough. "About this place?"

"What about it?"

"You know, old houses and all their...issues."

"Like you just live in the most modern apartment in the world."

"What about lead paint? Huh? That's a thing, ain't it?"

"Unless you're eating paint chips on the regular, I think your safe."

"Any rusty nails about? That I might step on? I'm a guild master now, Mirajane; I can't be taken down by tetanus."

"I don't even know what that is." Still, Mira thought some as she said, "I do have a big dog though."

"A what? You do not."

"I do so."

"I've never heard you mention this."

"Well, because he's the neighborhood's dog, really. But mostly mine. He sleeps in my front yard. So you'll have to run for it."

"Run for what? The dog?"

"The door. He doesn't like strangers."

"Maybe I don't like dogs, huh? And I'll just fill him up with lightning."

"And maybe you won't be invited inside."

"I'm liking the sound of my place more and more," he griped with a frown down at her. "Demon."

But she only held her head high, continuing on at his side as she said, "But it's missing the most important thing."

"What's that? Huh?"

"Me, dragon."

Well…

"Besides," she went on as he only stifled a bit, unable to find a suitable retort (when she had him beat, she had him beat), "I still have a lot of impressing to do, once we get there. Don't I?"

"Yeah," he was able to get out, excited by the thought now. He found himself adding regardless, "But keep your dog away from me."

"If you start coming around more, you won't be so much of a stranger."

"Get your brother and sister out of the house more and maybe I'll think about it."

"Really?"

Mira skeptical, but Laxus' arm only fell over her shoulders, pulling her close. They usually didn't do this, so publicly. It was bad enough, him walking with her, his fluffy coat draped off his shoulders, but they could easily just claim he was being a good guy, walking her home and all, jacket for the cold. This gesture, however, was far harder to explain away. Still, Mirajane didn't resist his hold and, as they walked along, she wished they could be like this more.

"One day," Laxus promised, softly, when she expressed it to him later that night, looking rather content in what he claimed was too small of bed, for the two of them, and sheets not fit to grace the body of such a high esteemed man. As she sat beside him, toying with her guitar, the music lulling him to sleep, Laxus only shut his eyes, impressed less by the woman and more with how good it felt, how real it felt, to just be them, there, in her home. "Demon."

She sure hoped so.


End file.
